


Support

by KennaxVal



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Victoria Fontaine/Main Character
Kudos: 9





	Support

For what seemed like hours, the computer screen remained blank.

It was all part of Victoria’s latest venture due to her fear of aging out of her acting career. She had just auditioned for a role in the latest Avengers movie and even met with Kevin Feige, but the actress hadn’t been confirmed yet and waiting to hear her status was eating away at her. At that point, it was easier for her to assume she didn’t get the part and that she might as well write her autobiography while people still remembered who she was.

Jessica was doing her best to be supportive, but it was getting to her how much her wife was sulking in a self-destructive attitude. Victoria should’ve known better than anyone that parts aren’t just handed out and that waiting is part of the process, grueling as it is.

“Come on, babe,” Jessica gently tugged at Victoria’s arm, “we’re here in the Bahamas and you won’t stop staring at that screen. The crashing, tortoise water is practically begging us to go for a swim. Maybe you’ll feel better after a break.”

“A break from what?” Victoria didn’t mean to sound as harsh as her words came out, but was feeling broken, as though she was losing her identity. “I’ve haven’t gotten any work in forever, Jessica and I can’t even write a word about what a failure I am.”

Jessica let out a good-natured laugh and sat next to Victoria. “That’s because you’re not a failure. It’s pretty hard to write a biography that isn’t true. But let me ask you this; do you want to write this book? I mean, would it make you happy?”

For a moment, Victoria sat there, silently. “I… I don’t know. I just know that I’m scared about what’s going to happen next. Being a woman in your 30’s is the kiss of death as far as Hollywood is concerned. Sure, an older man is thought of as distinguished, but when it comes to women, everyone’s always looking for the newer model. I guess I just thought this would be a way to remind people that I exist.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jessica pulled Victoria into a hug, “I know you’re feeling down, but you have to be strong. After all, we don’t know for a fact that you didn’t get the part. And even if you don’t, you’re going to be fine. Trust me. And no matter what, I’ll always be your biggest fan.”

A timid smile formed on Victoria’s lips. It was nice of Jessica to try and lift her spirits. And even though she felt the nauseating pressure continue, she knew that she had something more profound than any role could provide. The love she and Jessica had would carry her through all of time and beyond. As she looked into Jessica’s brown eyes, Victoria fell even deeper in love with her wife much as she had every day since her heart cried out for the love she had always been seeking. 

The two wives pressed their lips together and closed off the world around them. Even the buzzing sound of Victoria’s phone wouldn’t stop them from hungrily kissing one another. How long had they been standing about silently proclaiming their love? Neither could say, but by the time they reluctantly pulled apart, Victoria picked up her phone to see a dozen missed calls followed by a text that read:

CALL ME NOW!!! I JUST TALKED TO FEIGE AND YOU GOT THE PART!!!

“YES!” Victoria picked Jessica up and spun her around. “I can’t believe it, Jess. I’m actually going to be an Avenger. But you…” Victoria set her wife down, “are my real-life hero.”


End file.
